Twist & Turn: The Fall of Kain
by SpacemanSpiff
Summary: [FFIV] This short story covers some unseen moments in the game leading up to Kain's first betrayal at Fabul. It highlights Kain's struggles with his inner demons as he turns against his brother-in-arms, Cecil. Enjoy!
1. The Promise

**Author's Note:** So many years ago, in a life that seems far, far away, I conceived this story. It started as a one-shot titled "A Call to Darkness" and was simply inspired by my need to explain how Kain was brought under Golbez's control. When I finished the fic I felt incredibly satisfied with it. And yet, there was a twinkle of inspiration left by the end that nagged me to make something more of it. Now it has become a short story of only five chapters...a five-shot if you will. This story follows Kain after the tragedy at Mist and will cover some unseen moments in the game leading up to Kain's confrontation with Cecil in Fabul.

I do hope you enjoy it, and as always, feel free to drop comments and critiques. I'll always return the favor.

* * *

 **Twist & Turn**

 **The Fall of Kain**

 _A Final Fantasy IV Story_

 _by Spaceman Spiff_

 **Chapter One**

 _The Promise_

* * *

"Kain"

The voice was distant at first, hollow and questioning, grazing his ears softly and intimately, pulling something deep inside of him, yet still pushed so far away.

"Kain"

There it was again, filling his head much louder now, making that pain shooting between his temples flare, and yet soothing it at the same time. If he were conscious enough to think, he would wonder what voice could do such things, and yet at the same time he knew. He would always know.

"Oh my God! Kain"

The woman bent down, elegant, grasping the Dragon Knight's cold wet hand, drops of morning dew standing deathly still upon the ocean of his armored body. The chilled sensations that filled her palms drove the feeling of the dead through her, but she knew better than that. Though his chest barely crested with each short breath, he was still breathing nonetheless, and she could feel his heart beating inside.

"Kain, please say something..."

Her voice was growing frail through her sadness, seeing this man she knew, shattered here on the ground. Her tender fingers stroked his rough cheek, wiping the filth that rested upon his face. Gently she removed the dragon that sat upon his head, his helmet broken in so many places, nearly falling apart in her hands. Tousled tufts of damp blonde hair fell wild upon his brow, soon to take a pinkish hue. A trickle began to run down his forehead, a stream of deep red racing down his face to its ultimate end on the earth below.

Pain was all that he could feel at that moment, his senses blind to everything but this great pain that pounded and tore down walls inside his head. If he were conscious enough to think, he would scream, but he knew no one would hear him. No one ever did. He knew this warm touch upon his skin was not meant for him, and it would not hear his cries for more as his heart screamed so loud within.

When her hands left his skin a feeling of all hope lost washed over him. He wanted so badly to simply cease living at that very moment. But his heart kept beating, as though it was mocking him, keeping him alive for the simple sake of watching his tormented soul. Tears felt as though they would burst from his eyes, but he was past the point of weeping, past the point of caring so much. So his tears simply fell within, dripping down his dry heart down to his feet where they pooled beneath the sole of his soul.

As quickly as his hatred for his heart had come, it passed as her hands once again graced his body, but this time with such a warming sensation filling him. He could not explain it, but he was saturated by a river of light flowing from her holy hands, and was happy to drown in it all. If he were conscious enough to think, he would call to her...

"...Rosa," the words just barely escaping his lips as the last of her healing magic seeped into his skin. His eyes opened wide to the searing sun that clawed so viciously at them. His hand quickly shaded his face as he tried to adjust his focus, unable to actually see his own skin.

"Kain, I'm so glad you're alright," she spoke with love and affection, but Kain still couldn't help feeling that it was not truly meant for him. He slowly turned his gaze to the woman at his side, her graceful face but a blur, but still so beautiful in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kain let out, raspy from the dried dust collected in his throat. As if the sound of his voice had unchained her, Rosa launched herself upon his chest, hugging him dearly as one does seeing a long lost friend. _A friend…nothing more_ , he thought, as if he could turn his mind away from this longing.

His eyes started coming around, finally able to see his surroundings clearly, the humble trees perched within this valley, the small village torn in half by churned earth, and the hint of smoke still lurking in the air. But that all seemed so disconnected from his mind's eye, which could only see the glowing beauty of all creation laying there with him, sharing a brief moment of a bond Kain wished could run so much deeper. As Rosa picked herself up, leaving a few tears to mix with the dew drops on his blue steel skin, he gazed at her angelic figure, glowing lovely under the sun.

"Give me your hand," she instructed, his hand immediately reaching for hers as he only wanted to have it at every moment. She just smiled as she gave a playful tug. "Now up!"

She helped him to his feet as best she could, though in his condition he would've been better off with a strong rope tied around a tree. His legs wobbled a bit under the unexpected weight of the rest of his body, but he had a kind shoulder to lean on as he gained his balance. Staring at her lovely face seemed to be the only thing his eyes could do as they stood there face to face, her lips still curled wide in a smile. He nearly collapsed again as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him warmly once more as though he might die if she let go. Kain found his hand stroking the silken strands of her blonde hair, so bold and bright under the sun, as she spoke so melancholy.

"I was afraid I would never see you again," her voice reflected off his shimmering armored plates as her face rested upon his chest. Kain didn't know what to think of it, but he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want her to take her arms from around his body, to take the warmth away from his soul. He was lost in a moment of pure bliss, as he held the woman he had always dreamed of in his very arms. Such a moment could've only been ruined by one thing, and Kain saw it coming before she even spoke, as her head lifted from his chest and her eyes gazed so deeply through him. He knew exactly what she was about to say, and it seemed to tear a bit of something from him as she spoke so sincere. "Where is Cecil?"

"Cecil..." He was still surprised to hear the question hit his ears, even though he had been expecting it, and it brought some alarming sense to him. He realized he hadn't even thought about Cecil since Rosa revived him, hadn't even given his friend the dignity of a thought. Cecil could've been dead for all he knew and it seemed as if he didn't even care. He was so overtaken by these feelings for Rosa, this overwhelming love in his heart, and he never even had an ounce of consideration for his most true and faithful friend.

Rosa's expression seemed to change from worry and woe to a face more of irritation as she watched Kain's blank face, his eyes lost in some other world. Kain couldn't find any real words to spit out, but Rosa was quickly upon it to try and wring a few out of him.

"Yes, Cecil," she sternly repeated to Kain's estranged expressions, taking a step away, her arms leaving his waist. She hadn't noticed it, but Kain slightly winced when she did this, and she had no idea what shot of pain had just pierced his heart. She continued to speak, rather annoyed that he didn't seem to have more of a mind for his friend. "You know, your best friend? The one you came here with?"

"I...I don't know," Kain spit out through bumbling lips, so consumed with this mixture of two emotions pouring over him. He had to make up his mind, and he finally pushed his love for this angel away for a moment. He tried his best to compose himself, now looking at Rosa with more knowledgeable eyes which seemed to turn down her irk level a few notches. He had to keep his mind on the matters at hand, which were first and foremost finding his lost comrade.

"You really don't know?" Rosa was losing her state of irritation and returning to levels of anxiety. Her eyes seemed to beg of him to tell her something, something to comfort her. Unfortunately, he had nothing, and he knew he could never comfort her with the words he would say. He truly had no idea where his friend was, and only fragments of memories of what had happened the night before were able to seep through the cracks.

"We were..." Kain tried to recall the events for Rosa, but they were hidden somewhere so very deep. His fingers rubbed his temple harsh, as though perhaps the punishment would bring out the memories. "We were sent to Mist to deliver something..."

Rosa was becoming more and more anxious with each word he spoke, and she drew closer to the Dragon Knight as he continued. Though he was easily distracted by her proximity, he fought hard to focus on the bits and pieces of what he remembered.

"But something went terribly wrong," Kain began to see just what had happened, and it took all of his strength not to stumble as it came back to him. "Cecil was holding something..."

 _We were there for something else, some other reason than a simple delivery_ , Kain began talking himself through it within his own mind, rushing to find words to explain the story. As he remembered, he and Cecil had approached the village of Mist by dusk, and things seemed peaceful enough. But what it was that was so horribly wrong about it was escaping him.

"Kain, it's okay," Rosa tried to calm him with her graceful touch. She wanted to know what happened, but not at the expense of Kain's mental breakdown. "Just take it slow, don't try to force your memories."

 _Somehow we were responsible for the destruction of this village_ , Kain continued to mumble in his head. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, letting the scene play out against the darkness within. He didn't even feel Rosa's touch, although he could feel something warm inside of him. His heart was reacting to her presence on its own.

"We were used..." Kain finally let out, Rosa's eyes begging for more"...by His Majesty, for some reason, to destroy this village."

"Kain, what are you saying?" Rosa asked anxiously, not wanting to believe what she had heard. She couldn't possibly understand why the King would send Cecil and Kain to annihilate a tranquil village such as Mist. Her hand was wrapped tightly around Kain's arm as she listened anxiously, and had it not been for his armor she probably would've been leaving a nice bruise.

"The package..." And that was it, those two words unlocking the key to his retention. The night played out perfectly from there, the intense flash of light as the small box opened in Cecil's hand, followed by high pitched screams ripping through screens of thick smoke. The town was burning alive, everything ignited in a single, literally breathtaking moment. His eyes opened to Rosa's fearful face. "The package contained a fire fiend, and we were ordered to bring it here under the guise of a peaceful offering to burn down this village. We were sent here to wipe out these people."

"Why would the King do such a thing?" Rosa was simply appalled to hear such words. She didn't think the King of Baron was capable of such evil. Her hand tightened on the slick steel around Kain's arm.

"Genocide," the single word was all Kain really had to say, but the look in Rosa's eyes seemed to ask him for more. "His Majesty wanted to eliminate those who could call the power of otherworldly monsters, whom all happened to live here in this village."

"You mean Summoners?" Rosa was beginning to understand as Kain drew out the King's intentions. Kain gave Rosa a sure nod to her question, and she sank back in a pit of realization, releasing her death grip on his armor. "So it is true what the townspeople have been saying. The King truly is mad."

"It would seem so," Kain replied solemnly as they both looked out on the smoldering ruins of this valley haven. Scanning the rubble drew out mixed reactions in Kain, from disbelief, to sadness, to pure, unbridled hatred. But then his gaze once again fell upon the woman at his side, a refreshing sight in comparison that was hard to resist. A smile was beginning to creep out upon his face, but had he known it he never would've let Rosa see it. Unfortunately she caught him in the act, and immediately gave him a questionable stare, an eyebrow quirked at him.

"What is it?" she asked with that adamant voice that she used so well. Kain's smile seemed so untimely considering their surroundings, but even she couldn't resist his admiration. Her hands found her hips as she stood there before him, impatient for an answer to her question. "I don't think this is any time for you to be smiling. You know you—"

"May I ask you something?" Kain interjected, leaving Rosa a bit stunned. She wasn't used to being interrupted, and she didn't usually take it very well. But this time she was a bit curious of what he had to ask.

"Well, I suppose," she gave him the respect of allowing him through, though only on one condition. "As long as it's more important than what I was saying."

"Well then, I probably should remain silent," Kain admitted through a cute grin that actually seemed to keep Rosa's commanding aura at bay. He found that he had to continue. "But I must know, Rosa, why you are here?"

"Oh, don't you start with that!" She immediately drew a finger at the Dragon Knight, playfully yet at the same time quite menacingly aiming it between his eyes. "We've known each other for long enough, and you should know by now that I always know when you and Cecil are in trouble. I won't just sit around waiting for you two, especially when you could be coming back in a casket!"

"Patience is a virtue, my dear lady," that little comment got Kain a hard shove in the gut. He stumbled back a few steps, still not entirely stable after just waking up a few moments ago, but he couldn't help but laugh. She just scowled at him, though she was smiling just as well underneath it. She shook her head and waved her hand at him, as if to shoo him away, or at least shoo his thoughts away.

"See if I ever come and save you again, mister," she gave him a quick irritated look before turning her eyes away from the stupid smile still drawn across his face. As her sights set upon the demolished ruins of a once lively village, she was reminded of what she was here to find. "We still must find Cecil. I'm worried about him..."

Kain's smile seemed to dim quite a bit as he realized she was still thinking about her love, Cecil. His eyes fell upon the grass, wet still with dew. He wanted another moment, like the blissful moments before, where he could lose himself in love. _This is not the time, nor the place. Get it together!_ he thought, barely able to push it away. Though he usually succeeded in tucking his feelings away, he knew they would just come back stronger the next time. Kain pulled himself together and walked up to the woman draped in white.

"Come on, we'll go find him," Kain offered as he laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder. She was still looking off into the village, but she responded as her hand fell on his, soothing, relaxing. Her head turned slowly, or at least it seemed that way to Kain, for everything felt as though in slow motion when he was so close to her. Her eyes eventually met with his, and he thought he saw a wall of tears behind the gleaming hazel.

"What if we don't?" she dared question, though Kain had the same thoughts trafficking inside his head.

"We will," he assured her, trying his best to brighten her spirits with a smile. He hated to see her so depressed, and he could only take it upon himself to relieve her of that. "He can't be far. He's probably on the other side of the village."

"I hope..." her voice trailed into the breeze, the breath of nature on her face moving hair randomly about her porcelain skin. Kain took her hand and began to lead her into the earth ravaged ruins of Mist, though she seemed reluctant to set foot upon the soil. He figured she was scared, or maybe just a little shaken, but he had no idea what was truly chasing her thoughts. He had thought about asking her, but it seemed as if she could sense it coming, as if she could see it on his face although she never once looked at him. "You know, Kain I—"

"Shh!" Kain had stopped dead in his tracks, and only for his hand tugging against her, Rosa stopped as well. They stood silent for a moment, as Kain's eyes had begun searching the skies behind them for something neither could see. Seconds seemed to drag on for even longer minutes, as Kain's senses went off and on, drawing small pieces of a puzzle he had yet to build. It all started coming together as a light hum filled his ears, the silent strokes of steel cutting air, and the stench of death ever so pungent. They were coming for them.

"What is it?" Rosa whispered to her friend, whose mind milled over courses of action. She became a little tense as Kain's hand squeezed hers so slightly, and she knew something was wrong. "Kain?!"

"It's the Red Wings," Kain responded to the sky, still keeping his attention on the sound. He still could not see them, but the sound was growing rapidly, pounding upon the drums of his ears. He felt a faint tug on his arm, and it was all that was needed to take his attention away as his eyes came back around, staring beautiful blue at her. She peered into those deep oceans, so strong and handsome, and without ever speaking a word, she asked him why.

"They're coming for us, Rosa."

Kain wondered why he had said such a thing. It sounded as if Baron was out to get them, as if they were criminals on the run from an airborne assassin. Yet he knew that the King had expected them to die on this mission, and had it not been for Rosa the mission would have likely been a complete success. His Majesty didn't even know, and probably much less cared, that Rosa was here. They were coming to make sure the job was done, and to clean up what was left, if necessary. Unfortunately, that meant that they would more than likely be killed, or jailed for being witness to all of this, and Kain didn't want any such thing happening to the wondrous woman at his side. She begged with her eyes to hear his thoughts, and he graciously fed her curiosity.

"Rosa, you have to go," Kain began to explain, but Rosa was already unhappy with the plan so far. She glared a bit harder into his face, trying to see any logic in his words. Kain knew she was going to be obstinate to his idea, but he had to get her away from him, as much as it pained him to think it. "You can't be here when they arrive."

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" Rosa snapped a bit at him, and she figured by the look in his eyes that she had already broken him. But it was a different kind of brokenness, something Kain would never admit to.

"Rosa, please," Kain persisted, hearing the sound of airships closing in even louder now, though Rosa still seemed deaf to it all.

"I'm not going to leave you here," she declared, tearing her hand from his in mild anger, her foot driven strongly through the grass. "I could've lost you today, and I don't want that to happen again!"

It tugged so warmly at his heart, hearing how she cared for him so much. She truly would never leave him behind if the choice was hers, but this was not her choice anymore. Kain knew he could not keep her here, even as his heart beseeched his conscience. He actually found his face in a distasteful frown, as he stared harshly back at her, and it hurt him to see the soft, fearful surprise in her eyes.

"Listen, if they see you here then they might..." Kain didn't want to use the words that were springing into his mind, but he had to make his point. "They _will_ kill you."

Rosa was no longer standing so strong against him, as his brief voice of forceful truth hit her hard. She realized he was only trying to protect her, but she still could not find it in her to leave him alone. As if a sudden floodgate of realization had opened, she remembered that he was always so alone.

"Kain…"

"Rosa, please…just go," he cut her off so gently, trying not to hurt her delicate spirit. He had to make her see, and he knew how to do it. "You still have to find Cecil. He needs you."

That surely did it, for the dawning of his words brought upon her the look of someone giving in to some great injustice. She knew she had to find Cecil, for his life could be resting on a thin line, one that could break at any moment. But she still couldn't understand one thing.

"Then why must you stay here?" she asked, so plain and unemotional, as though she was fighting her anger and her sadness, and was sitting somewhere between.

"I must face up to this, and discover the King's true motives," Kain answered just the same, though he wished he could sound more caring for her struggling mind. He knew what she wanted to ask before she even could spill the words from her mouth, and he answered calmly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I know," Rosa replied, a bit distraught still. She had to make sure he would truly be okay. "But you said they would kill me. So what's to say they won't kill you?"

Her eyes were so worried as they sat on a face still trying to fight the emotions behind it. Kain wanted to soothe that strain, and he tried as he broke into a smile. The twinkle in his eyes as his brow lifted, open to the sun, seemed to calm the worried woman a great deal. She knew that confident face too well, and it made her feel that much better to know that he would be alright.

"Like I said, I'll be fine. I can defend myself," he assured her with an easing, cheerful voice, breaking barriers in her quickly. She could only smile back at him, for he was nothing but deserving of it. "After all, I am a Dragon Knight."

Kain was surprised to have her arms immediately tied around his waist, squeezing so tight that if he had no armor he would be unable to breathe. Her face was buried in the blue waters of his chest, and just as the dew continued to roll down his body, so did her tears. It was another moment of pure bliss, and he basked in its warmth, taking in the sweet aura of emotion. He placed loving arms around her slim figure as well, only letting her go softly after a moment as she took a step back. Her wet eyes reflected endless rays of sunlight, and it only made her seem that much more divine. She certainly was a gift from the gods, although not his gift...Cecil's gift.

"I better see you when I get back," she said as she clutched her dangling robes. She didn't want to leave him behind, and Kain didn't want her to go either, but the thought of what would happen to her if she didn't was more than enough to send her away.

"I'll make sure of it," Kain responded as honestly as he possibly could. He knew in the back of his mind that there was never a guarantee on anything, but she seemed so desperate to have it.

"You promise?" she asked so sincere.

"I promise."


	2. The Darkness

**Twist & Turn**

 **The Fall of Kain**

 _A Final Fantasy IV Story_

 _by Spaceman Spiff_

 **Chapter Two**

_The Darkness_

* * *

The monstrous sound of incoming airships was so close that Kain could feel the winds stirred by their propellers. He watched Rosa's splendid figure until she was clearly out of sight, quickly vanishing behind the large outcroppings of overturned earthen rock.

 _How could I let her go?_ Kain's thoughts rose up to meet his eyes, but before he could dwell on them she was gone. Now he only saw the ruins of Mist, and his thoughts sank down into the pit of his stomach. _What a waste of life. How could I let this happen?_

He wanted to just brush it aside, but how could he? This once delicate village had been a lively community. Now it was just a landfill for the dead. He still couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he knew more than he cared to. Just having these peaceful people's lives on his conscience was overwhelming enough, and he desperately wanted to rectify this mistake.

At that thought, he turned back to the increasingly violent roar of engines that would seem likely to crush him where he stood. The wind was starting to pick up now, as his sun-dried blonde hair swirled slightly, scratching his brow softly. His eyes never faltered, even as the sun screamed rays of bright light down upon him. He had to keep track of the skies, even though clouds roamed in rampant herds all over it. For the moment, he was solely relying on his sense of sound, which he noticed was heightened somewhat since he was not in his helmet. He had learned to hear so well through the steel of his armor, that it made his senses more attuned to his environment. An advantage he would surely have to remember.

 _They're so close. But where are they?_ His mind ran from ear to ear, as if somehow they could show his eyes where to look. He figured they were hidden behind one of the enormous masses of clouds hanging there in the sky, but they wouldn't hide there forever. Not unless they were just passing overhead, or if they were... _They wouldn't!_

Kain's eye twitched at the thought that had so swiftly and viciously struck his mind. Though it didn't seem to be plausible, it was possible that they would rain fire from the skies. Kain tried convincing himself that such a plan of action was a waste of Baron's time and money, especially if they could see the aftermath from their vessels.

 _But then again, the King has gone mad_ , he continued to wrestle with the idea of this cockamamie mission. _Perhaps he believes we failed our mission, and has sent the Red Wings to finish the job. But so soon?_

The persistent rumble of thundering ships was only getting louder, and trees started to waver slightly under the increasing winds. They were certainly not just passing overhead, for the stir of winds so close to the earth only meant they were descending, but still it left the question to linger. Kain was beginning to seriously worry about whether or not standing so close to these ruins was such a good idea.

 _Perhaps the cover of trees would be a wiser place to wait._ His idea seemed like a good one, but he was reminded just of what was still left behind him, and it wasn't the thought of the dead. _Rosa! Cecil!_

He couldn't leave them there in the village to die, a vision passing through his mind of his two friends engulfed in flames. He wouldn't let them go like that, and he knew he was the only one who could save them. He would've started running if he hadn't seen something, a faint shadow lingering within a white blanket just above. His eyes were locked on that stray cloud, though his body had been nearly on its way back into Mist. He only turned back around completely when he saw the hull of the ship tear open the soft belly of the cumulus. He let a short sigh of relief escape his lips as he watched the stained red planks give way through its misty cover, the blades set tall on top, twirling valiantly to keeps its descending body from cratering.

 _Good. They are landing._

He watched and waited, as the enormous ship fell ever so slowly from the sky, and he wanted so bad to tear it down. If he could somehow send it crashing into the earth, it would have made his day that much better. The anger was swelling up in him as he watched this thing, seemingly so smug with its destructive power, its uncanny ability to spill the blood of innocent people. His fists were clenched so tightly, fingernails digging into the rough skin of his palms. He couldn't feel the pain, only the hatred of this country he had once fought for and the disgrace it had brought to his name as a Dragon Knight.

 _A true Dragon Knight would never let a thing like this happen!_ Kain thought violently, seething with the thought of his manipulation.

The ship had eventually disappeared behind a small wall of trees built just in front of the village. Kain watched with wary eyes as the trees stopped waving so wildly, the engines dying down to a mere growl. The sound made him feel as if they were issuing a threat, and it made him wish he had his spear. For all he knew it was lost somewhere in the ruins, and now was no time to go off looking for it, for he noticed the hint of animate shadow within the wall of trees. Three figures marched heavily through the thick darkness of the small forest, the sporadic sparkles of their golden helmets reflecting spots of sun clearly giving them away.

 _They stick out like a sore thumb_ , Kain thought with an amusing grin. _If they were going into battle, they would already be dead_.

The three soldiers soon broke through the darkness, and Kain still stood defiantly to whatever cause they could possibly have. They had noticed him as well on their walk through the woods, surely able to see his cerulean armor standing out in the open. They immediately approached him, and to Kain's alarming discomfort, they were smiling. They were happy to see him, but the Dragon Knight had no such similar feelings towards them. They looked familiar, and he knew he had seen them before while training outside of the barracks, or perhaps just having a friendly drink in the mess hall. But for some reason now they didn't seem so friendly, even with they're smiles plastered to their sun-darkened skin. One of them reached out a seemingly gentle hand as he walked up to him, the thought of shaking it never even crossing Kain's mind.

"Sir Kain, it's good to see you," the soldier said, so genuine that Kain almost felt bad for not showing him any respect. The soldier's hand continued to hang in the air as Kain stared so coldly back at him.

"I'm sure it is. Why are you here?" Kain quickly drove to the point, sparing no idle chat between them. The soldier disappointedly dropped his hand back to his side, keeping it firmly upon the hilt of his sword.

"We have come to ensure His Majesty that you have done your job, Dragon Knight." the soldier answered, a new tone immediately jumping into his voice, losing its respectful air. "And we have been ordered to take you and Sir Cecil back to Baron so that the King can decide what should be done with you."

 _Why do I not like the sound of that?_ Kain thought as he heard the words, spoken rather sadistically. He feared that they were here to take him to his execution back at the castle, and perhaps he was not far off.

"You should come with us, Sir," another soldier spoke up, stepping forward as if to try and get Kain into a compromised position. Kain didn't move at all, but he stared down the soldier rather easily, his figure obviously able to strike fear into even the army of Baron. It made him feel a little better to see that his status as a Dragon Knight was at least feared, if not respected.

"And if I don't?" Kain questioned, even though he knew the answer would not be what he wanted to hear.

"Then you will be taken by force, and once in Baron you shall be held before the King as a traitor." The cold words fell easily from the soldier's mouth, but not so easily into Kain's ears.

"A traitor?!" Kain returned sharply, taking a step back from them. He glared at each of them in turn, seeing what truth lay behind their eyes. It stunned him for moment, as he saw something horrible inside of them...something evil.

Two soldiers were immediately at Kain's sides, grappling his arms strongly, and the third had the tip of his sword quickly at the throat. Kain was speechless. He didn't even know what to think as they held him there, merciless. He didn't fight it, but he wanted to in the worst way. If he were set free at any moment, he could easily kill each and every one of them.

 _ **:::Yes Kill Them:::**_

 _What was that?!_ Kain immediately drew back, and the soldiers fought to keep him under control, the sword drawing dangerously close to his skin. He couldn't explain the voice that had just seeped into his head, but he was sure it was there. _Someone else is here._

"Kain, if you resist us then we cannot guarantee your life," the soldier shouted, though Kain wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were darting swiftly across the open area, as well as the trees beyond. He found nothing, though he swore he could feel the presence of another, perhaps behind him.

 _ **:::I'm Right Here Kain:::**_

 _Who are you?!_ Kain tried to talk to the voice in his head, though he wasn't entirely sure if it would hear him. He wasn't even sure if this voice was real, but it had to be. It had clearly spoken to him twice now, and there was little more reassurance that he needed. The soldiers began trying to walk him back into the woods, but Kain resisted, digging his heels into the ground.

"You are not taking me aboard that ship!" Kain reeled against the soldiers, the one leading them once again raising his sword threateningly.

"You are leaving us with little choice," the soldier answered with a deathly solemn tone, a strange feeling that he wasn't truly himself. "We'd rather you be alive for His Majesty to see. But do not test my patience. I will not hesitate to leave you here for dead."

"And I suppose you would just tell that man you call a King that you found me that way?!" Kain gave him a flaring retort, almost playing with his threats.

 _ **:::If You Do Not Fight Them They Will Kill You:::**_

 _What!_ Kain was mentally staggered, as the words had hit him so earnestly, as if it were a guardian looking after him. It felt so strange...so iniquitous.

"I won't go peacefully!" Kain assured the soldier before him, the two at his sides still holding tight to his arms. The sword at his throat dropped down to the soldier's side, and a depressing sigh strangely fell out of the man. He glanced at Kain one last time, and the Dragon Knight could see the deepest, darkest emptiness filling his eyes.

"So be it!"

The sword was quickly back in the air, high above the soldiers head, prepared to deliver a fatal blow down through the base of Kain's neck. He had only a split second to react, and used that time as best he could, pushing hard to his left side. Kain knocked the soldier to his left off balance, dragging the other's arm into the line of the blade's descent. The sharp edge went cleanly through the bronze armor, tearing through bone and sinew. The arm was ripped apart at the elbow, and it fell with a sickly thud to the ground, wet with crimson blood. The air was quickly filled with screams of unimaginable pain.

Before the soldier even realized what he had just done, Kain was already taking the few seconds he needed to disable the man holding his left arm. His armored knee shot up into the soldier's gut, sucking the air from his lungs as the bronze plate impressed. The soldier's eyes were wide as his hand left its grasp at Kain's arm, meeting with his other at the pit of his stomach. With only a second to spare, Kain had taken the man's sword from its sheath and dropped the end of the handle into the back of his head, sending him face first into the dirt, completely unconscious.

The last soldier standing was taking no time mourning for what he had done to his friend, and was already charging at Kain in a possessed fury. The sword was coming quickly for him, and Kain knew he had no chance to block such a strike, and so he took to the air. As if he was but a feather, his legs propelled him over the swinging blade, the soldier staggered from the missed target. Kain started to twist in mid-air as his legs were brought over his head, back arching so elegantly, sending him into a reverse somersault. Upon the soft landing, he was facing the soldier's back, who still was trying to find his balance. Kain's sword was already aimed for the soldier's throat as he turned, staring down the smooth blade. Fear was evident in the soldier's eyes, as he knew he had lost and was unsure of whether or not the man standing behind this sword would send it through him.

"Drop it," Kain ordered sternly, his eyes giving plenty of warning that he should not be taken lightly. The soldier obeyed, his sword falling long seconds to the grass where a small stream of red was chasing after. Kain looked down to see blood swirling around his boot, and he could only imagine where it was coming from. Behind him, the soldier lay crying in pain, holding the stump of his arm, unsuccessful in stopping the cascade of scarlet from soaking the ground around him and filling the air thick with its stench. Kain knew he would probably die, a cursory thought that quickly faded as he recalled the voice from just moments ago.

 _ **:::Good:::**_

"What do you want with me?!" Kain blurted out, finally giving in to the tormenting curiosity that ate at him. He kept the sword upon his would be executioner, but he had to glance around quickly, as if the voice had come from some one place other than his mind.

"No need to shout. I am right here."

The voice had come from the woods, from where the airship had landed, from where these soldiers had once come. His eyes wanted to look, but the soldier before him had a warrant for his life, and he could not lose sight of him for even a moment. This matter soon became irrelevant, for the soldier had seen the man, and he fell to a knee, bowing with the respect only reserved for royalty.

 _The King?_ Kain thought for a moment, a moment that didn't last long as he turned to face what he never expected to see. The darkness engulfing the woods seemed to follow him, devour him, as he stepped through into the sunlight. Even in broad daylight, the man was but a shadow, towering in his darkness. The endless onyx plates of his armor curved and fitted like a perfect architectural stronghold, all the way from his sturdy steel boots to his devilishly manifested helm, horns jutting menacingly from either side. His cloak was like the blanket of midnight, swirling back and forth with each step…a curtain of death. Kain didn't know what to think, but he knew one thing for sure. _That is definitely not the King._

"No, Kain. I am not the King, but you're not too far off." The man's deep penetrating voice seem to infest his ears like a looming disease, waiting to strike. His amusement to Kain's reaction was apparent as he chuckled a bit to himself, though Kain could hear it like church bells.

"Master Golbez," the soldier beside Kain uttered, still on his knee, head low enough to draw in the dirt with his breath. The man clad in darkness stopped only a few feet away from Kain.

 _Master?_ Kain pondered. _One would never say Master unless they were—_

"Slaves," the darkness finished his thoughts, speaking so nonchalant.

"So you can read my thoughts?" Kain immediately followed the man's statement, an apprehensive frown drawn across his face. He was worried about this, for it meant he had already lost any and all advantage over him if he happened to be an enemy. Chances were, by the sheer looks of him, that he was.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" he asked with such a strange tone of sarcastic kindness.

"You expect me to say no?"

"You didn't seem to mind at first," he spoke with a certain cold tone, and it sent a chill down Kain's spine. "But surely you were just curious, nothing more. I suppose anyone would've reacted just the same given the situation. Yet you followed my orders so well."

"Don't confuse me with one of your puppets," Kain responded, the soldier still on a knee at his side, unwavering in his Master's presence. "You can't make someone kill another if they don't have a good reason."

"Perhaps..." the man in black replied as he lifted a hand built into a claw by its dark armor. Some unseen force suddenly filled the space between him and the soldier kneeling beside Kain, and the soldier's head shot upright, staring at the hand lifted to him. The man then stood at his Master's command, following where the hand guided him. He was soon standing over the body of the soldier still bleeding to death from his wound agape in his arm. He reached down and took the soldier's sword from his sheath, taking it in both hands over his head, and driving it through his heart. The man was dead in a matter of seconds. No screams. No tears. Just silence.

Kain had watched it with some amount of surprise, but then again he would've liked to kill them himself. After witnessing the scene he turned back to the man standing in shadow, staring coolly without a change in the look of his face.

"He would've died anyway. Better to put him out of his misery," Kain explained, fully aware that Golbez was trying to prove his point. "I would've done the same thing."

"Very interesting," Golbez commented, seeing something inside the Dragon Knight that he rather enjoyed. "So you have no problem with killing others, as long as there is some reason for it?"

"Where are you going with this?" Kain demanded, not feeling up to answering such questions as these. He was a bit angered by this stranger who thought he could simply waltz in and take over. He wasn't about to become somebody's slave to carry out the dirty work.

"I'm simply trying to figure you out, Kain," Golbez answered, never moving at all as he spoke. "I like to know my puppets—as you say—before I take them."

"Sure," Kain actually found himself laugh a bit at the man's presumptuous attitude. Golbez seemed to find it amusing as well which set Kain a little off balance in his emotions. This man was certainly not to be taken lightly, but he surely could not simply take what he wanted, whenever he wanted. "I suppose next you'll wave your little magic hand and start stringing me up?"

"I wish it were that easy," the darkness replied, still rather amused at Kain's responses. "Unfortunately it's a rather painful process...for the puppet, of course."

"Of course," Kain came back dryly. "But still, you're just wasting your time with me. I won't be taken under as easily as these soldiers."

"No, I don't suspect you will, although..." Golbez seemed to trail off for a moment, as if he had a thought was too good come out with all at once. Kain was immediately impatient with him, and Golbez could see it, smiling behind the steel of his helmet"...your friend Cecil."

"What does Cecil have to do with anything?" Kain asked, a little worried that his friend had been mentioned by this unknown darkness. His telepathy meant he surely could retrieve such information, and yet Kain felt as though it was still wrong for him to know.

"Cecil has left you behind, Kain. After he woke up, he simply left, heading straight for Kaipo," Golbez informed the wary Dragon Knight, and he could see the distasteful emotions springing up, only to be quickly suppressed in Kain's mind. "He didn't even bother to look for you."

"And you expect me to believe you?!" Kain shot back at him.

"No. Of course not. But see for yourself."

With those words, Golbez's hand waved out from beneath his cloak, performing a short semi-circle. Kain's eyes couldn't help but follow it. Then a brief flash of light erupted from the dark figure, and a vision was played out within a radiant curtain of white. Kain could see something, a person. It was Cecil, as he focused more on the scene, and the Dark Knight was trudging through the valley, barely able to walk, it seemed. He had something in his arms, but it was just a blur of green and grey. Just as Cecil approached the Kaipo desert, the vision dissipated, and Kain was returned to a darker persona.

Kain couldn't believe it, Cecil had actually left him here, crushed and unconscious and—if not for pure luck—nearly dead. A pang of anger quickly coursed through him, but was just as quickly pushed away. For all he knew, this man was showing him a lie.

"Do you still expect me to believe you?" Kain once again asked.

"No. I expect you to believe what you just felt. What lies hidden so deep, and that you keep pushing away," Golbez let loose with a devilish smile, although Kain could not see it within the shadow of the dark helmet. "I think you know what I'm talking about. Your so called friend has done this to you before, has he not?"

"Shut up!" Kain shouted with a short burst of fury, nearly looking as if he would advance on the man. Somehow he had reached into the recesses of his mind, into vaults with intricate locks to which no one was allowed access. This was becoming too much for him to bear, and a flame of hatred was starting to ignite.

"Ah, I see. Struck a nerve, have I?" Golbez teased with such an evil, mocking voice. "You know, Kain, you are extremely open with your thoughts. Especially for this girl…what is her name?"

 _Rosa!_ The name immediately broke through every other thought in his head, despite his intentions to keep her safe from the darkness.

"Ah, Rosa. She seems to be very important to you," Golbez continued. "And yet, perhaps you are not as important to her as you would like?"

 _How dare he! Talking about Rosa like this?! I'd kill him if he gave me the chance!_ Kain thought with such rage as he had never remembered having for any one person. His teeth were gritting against each other so hard that his jaw was becoming sore, and his eyes seemed to breathe fire.

"I'll give you your chance, Dragon Knight. Take your best shot," Golbez mocked, even worse than before.

"Damn your mind games! I will not give in to this!" Kain shouted, even angrier than before. He wanted to kill him, put an end to his cruel mocking voice, but he continued to suppress it. He would not become his slave.

 _ **:::What Makes You Think You Haven't Given In Already:::**_

"Get out of my head!" Kain screamed, his hands grabbing his head as if to tear the dark presence that lurked there out through his skull. "I will not let you have me! I don't care if Rosa doesn't love me! I don't care that Cecil is better than me! I don't care that I'm all alone! I don't care!"

"But you do, Kain! Don't try to deny it!" Golbez continued his taunts, nearly yelling himself as if to drive his words into Kain's mind. "These are your true feelings, and you should embrace them!"

"No! Stop it!" Kain was frantically pushing thoughts in and out of his mind, trying to keep some sense of sanity inside. He was nearly about to fall to his knees with all the stress on his psyche. "I am not your slave!"

"Then prove it, Kain! Show me that you are not what I want you to be!"

 _ **:::Kill Me:::**_

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Kain was pushed to so many limits that he didn't even knew he had, and it was tearing him apart, setting wild emotions loose. He wanted to end it so bad, and he found no other solution than to destroy the source. Kain's knuckles turned ghostly white as he gripped the handle of his sword tight, took a slight crouch, and with tears bursting from his eyes he leapt at the man cloaked in shadows. Though it took only seconds to cross the space between them, it seemed to last an eternity as Kain was so infuriated inside, letting everything out at once. He felt as though he would die before he ever got there, and he didn't care. He didn't want to live like this anymore, with all the hidden guilt, the hidden love, the hidden jealousy. It was all so overwhelming, and the tears falling from his eyes were torn from his cheeks as he split the wind towards this endless darkness. He was so close, that he could peer through the dark slits in this evil's helmet, where his eyes began to glow eerily, and suddenly bright white.

 _ **:::I Have You:::**_

Kain didn't even have time to think, as a dark hand was swiftly lifted out before him, and Golbez sent a vicious shock of energy into his heart. Time was frozen for a split second, as Kain was held in mid-air, the sword fallen from his hand as it spasmed uncontrollably, and his eyes staring wide at a boundless white light. And then he saw nothing. Darkness.

Golbez kneeled down to the crumpled body, sent into an unconscious oblivion. The glow in his eyes had faded, and his figure returned to complete emptiness, looming over the Dragon Knight. He smiled so wickedly, filled with such evil satisfaction, and he reached a hand down to the Kain's head.

"Such hatred in your heart," Golbez spoke with such abounding pleasure, knowing that he had captured just what he needed. "The perfect slave."

Upon his hand touching Kain's head, a horrible energy was released, sending darkness throughout his body. Though he was unconscious, Kain could still feel the immense pain as this darkness stung every nerve in every fiber of his soul. He was surrounded by it, and he couldn't fight it, for it had him stripped of everything he ever knew. It broke him into pieces, and put him back in disheveled heaps, uncaring for what peace he had created before. This was all of his pain, all of his sinful emotions, all of his doubt in himself, all of his darkness, and it had complete control of him. He was lost in darkness, and at that moment when he realized it, he wondered why he had ever cared to fight it.


	3. The Awakening

**Twist & Turn**

 **The Fall of Kain**

 _A Final Fantasy IV Story_

 _by Spaceman Spiff_

 **Chapter Three**

 _The Awakening_

* * *

He could feel it running like ice water through the very fibers of his being, spreading like a virulent plague. It pumped through his heart like a wild colt at full sprint, ricocheting off the tips of his fingers and back again. It was all consuming. It was euphoria.

Despite the cold he felt at his core, he felt alive. He didn't want to open his eyes, for fear that the feeling might be lost, but his curiosity won over easily. When his eyelids lifted he was surprised to see…nothing. It was if he hadn't opened his eyes at all. He reached out for something, anything, but was rewarded with emptiness. This impenetrable darkness didn't seem to lead anywhere, in any direction, but Kain tried to take a step forward, only to realize he wasn't standing on any kind of surface. He was floating in the middle of a void.

 _What the hell is this?_ Kain's thoughts echoed in his head, as though he had just spoken the words in the bowels of a great cavern. But without any tangible surface to grasp or set his foot upon, he couldn't imagine where he might be. _Am I dead?_

The thought of residing in some desolate purgatory began to eat at him, and his once euphoric state was fading quickly. He began to struggle against the ethereal prison, writhing in the nothingness in some vain attempt to break through. Though he knew it was futile, he continued the fight, and he opened his mouth to shout loudly into the void, only to find nothing escaped his throat. No sounds, no echoes, just a vacancy of all senses. The shock of it left him momentarily paralyzed, and that's when he heard it. Soft noises, like mumbling behind a closed door. He couldn't localize the sound, but it began to become clearer in his ears, and bits and pieces of salient speech started pouring in.

"He ssstill appearsss resissstant, Massster Golbez…" Kain was unsure of his own cognitive state, but he swore the voice was hissing at him. It was a sound most foul, and Kain found anger swelling quickly within him that he could not see this entity. He was taken aback at the sudden rush of hatred, an emotion he usually repressed so well.

"He is not worth our time," said another voice, a deep, scratching monotone that sounded much like the undead, if the undead could speak. "We should kill him now."

Kain's temper was aflare once more at these words. He began to look around desperately for some avenue of escape, wanting nothing more than to quickly end the lives of his captors.

 _You will not take me!_ Kain's thoughts reverberated loudly through the cavernous void, hoping that whoever was beyond the dark curtain could hear him.

"Patience," spoke a familiar voice, one that had recently infested Kain's mind. "He needs only a little more time. The flame of hatred in his heart is growing stronger. In due time, he will be of great service to us."

"He is so young, Master," spoke a soft, feminine voice, ever so sweet compared to the previous sounds he had heard. "His mind may still be too rebellious."

"I must agree with Master Golbez," replied a fifth being. It was a strong, masculine voice, with the confidence of a noble in the King's court. "His strength, both of body and valor, will be an invaluable asset. You should have more faith in our master's foresight."

Kain was listening intently now, giving in to the futility of his struggle against the emptiness. He tucked away each of these voices, the subtle nuances of their personas, keeping them for a future time when he could exact his revenge upon them. There was a furor that Kain had not felt before, a possession of rage to which he had never allowed himself to succumb, and with it came an incredible power, that feeling of euphoria slowly creeping back into his veins.

 **:::Allow Me To Redirect That Animosity:::**

Kain felt the voice more than heard it. It seeped into his mind, wrapping tendrils of cold effluent around him. Then his surroundings began to change. The dark began to transition to a blurred vision of a cottage tucked in the corner of a small village. A large oasis could be seen just past the house, and beyond that endless dunes stretching into the mountains on the horizon. Then a jarring sensation came over Kain as his feet touched the cobblestone walkway. He looked down as the vision came into full focus, the flecks of various minerals clearly distinct on the smooth stones beneath his feet. He turned his head towards the door and felt an insatiable urge to open it, to peer into the world before him.

Kain carefully and quietly pushed the wooden door, its hinges offering no sounds to alert those inside. He was startled to notice an old man standing at a fireplace a mere ten feet away from him, but the gentleman seemed too busy brewing something in the cauldron to notice the intruder. Kain looked past the man, down a short hallway that seemed to open into the bedchamber. What he saw sent a mix of emotions coursing through him. The Dark Knight was on one knee at the bedside, holding someone's hand. He could hear him talking, but was too far away to discern anything intelligible. His curiosity took over, and without concern of the old man's presence, he began walking through the cottage down the hallway.

"I will do everything in my power to cure this illness," Kain heard the first clear words from Cecil as he had finally crept within earshot. He stood in a shadowed corner just outside the bedchamber.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," a weak, but melodic voice responded. Kain knew immediately who it was. "I found Kain in the village, but he stayed behind to confront the King."

"Don't concern yourself with Kain, my love," Cecil spoke somewhat harshly. Kain's eye twitched in response, a scowl drawn across his face. "He can take care of himself."

Kain was beginning to seethe. He could feel his fury's desire to unleash itself within him, and it took all of his strength to keep it chained down.

"You're right… I won't…give him…another thought," Rosa spoke through raspy coughs, her sickness clearly getting worse. Kain felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. He wanted to burst into the room and confess to her, to somehow prove that Cecil was not the man she thought he was. But his time to act had passed as Cecil stood up, resting his hand on Rosa's forehead, the light of the fireplace casting his shadow over her pallid face.

"Please rest, Rosa. I will return," Cecil said before turning towards the doorway where Kain was hiding. Kain quickly pressed himself as tightly as he could into his dark corner as Cecil walked urgently past him. He thought he had escaped the Dark Knight's notice until Cecil stopped halfway down the hallway. Kain's breathing stopped altogether.

"I know you're there, Kain," Cecil spoke sternly, without affection, without ever turning to face Kain. "Meet me outside."

At that, the Dark Knight continued walking until he disappeared through the front door. Kain was dumbstruck for a moment, unsure of exactly what course of action to take. He peered quickly into the bedchamber, glimpsing the gentle woman's face that lay bedridden, her short, labored breaths pricking him with needles of sorrow. He then turned back towards the front door, trying to foresee what would transpire when he went through to the other side. In the deepest recesses of his desires, he hoped he would have a chance to fight the Dark Knight, to prove that he was the better warrior, to prove he was the better suitor for Rosa's hand. He walked swiftly but quietly through the cottage, trying not to alert the old man at the hearth who was still working with vigilance to concoct what Kain imagined was the cure for Rosa's illness.

When Kain stepped outside it was nighttime, as if the sun had plunged below the horizon in a matter of minutes. A sparkling sea of black ink overhead revealed an untold number of stars. A few sporadic torches were keeping the village in a warm hue, but out of the shadows stepped a dark figure. Kain quickly identified his former companion, the armor of the Dark Knight a legendary apparition. There was something cold in his stance, and Kain stood his ground with his own implacable demeanor towards the man before him.

"Are you lost, friend?" Cecil spoke, clearly feigning kindness. Kain's brow furrowed deeply as he tried to ascertain the meaning of his words.

"What kind of friend leaves a fellow soldier on the battlefield?" Kain replied with no mask over his disgust at Cecil's desertion. "You left me for dead, without even the decency of a cursory investigation. We have spilt our own blood together, Cecil. What say you?"

"I had no choice," Cecil replied. "I had only time to save myself. Searching for you would have been a waste of two lives."

"Do you hear yourself?!" Kain responded curtly, his temper flaring quicker than usual. "Have you no loyalty? No honor? I wasn't some expendable foot soldier sent at your heel!"

"If anything, you were a liability," Cecil spoke more harshly now. Kain could feel the thrust of his heart against his ribcage, the cold blood feeding into his veins filling him with hatred. "I couldn't risk continuing my mission with you. You showed an intolerable lack of composure in Mist, and your inability to handle the situation was what nearly killed us both."

"You lie!" Kain spat furiously. "We were used by the King to extinguish the Summoners, you must have realized that!"

"No, Kain. _You_ were used!" Cecil replied forcefully. "The King had no intention of destroying Mist, he merely wanted to send them a message. He wanted to acquire their abilities, absorb them into the kingdom for use in the impending war. I could foresee their resistance, however, and took the necessary steps to avoid rousing such a powerful enemy."

"You…" Kain was nearly rendered speechless at this sudden revelation. His mouth hung ajar, a slight breeze wicking the wetness on his tongue. A newfound urge to kill the man before him surged into his mind, and his jaw suddenly clenched with anger. "You traitor!"

"Say what you will," Cecil responded with composure. "I did what I felt needed to be done. I assume you would have spared their lives? That is what makes you so impotent, your useless compassion for those that stand in your way. You are weak."

"Let me show you how weak I am!" Kain flared as he quickly closed the distance between them. With surprising speed his hand was around the Dark Knight's throat, effortlessly lifting him into the air and thrusting him against the wall of the cottage. "You are a disgrace to the Kingdom of Baron! Ending your life will be my first step in showing His Majesty my strength, and _I_ will be the one he calls upon when only the most capable leader is needed!"

"You…are…a fool," Cecil choked out between erratic breaths, Kain's fingers wrapping tighter still around his neck. Somehow Cecil was still able to utter a few last words as Kain felt his pulse slowing dramatically. "It's clear…why Rosa…has no respect…for you…"

Kain's hatred was like a wildfire, spreading without mercy through his body, pumping pure rage into the capillaries of his fingers as they squeezed as tightly as possible around Cecil's neck. That's when everything went dark, the surroundings returning to a blank sheet of black, the feeling of cobblestones no longer at his feet, and the Dark Knight no longer within his grasp. He felt his body collapse, with his mind following quickly behind as he began to lose consciousness. But not before the chill of euphoria washed over him once again, a blissful return to sleep, and the voice speaking to him once more.

 **:::You are ready:::**

 **:::**

Kain's eyelids fluttered several times before he regained control of his senses and was able to slowly open them to the light pouring through the window at his bedside. His hand reached up to shield his eyes as he began to focus on his surroundings. The stone walls were impeccably shaped, work only accomplished by the masters of masonry. The bed was plush with the down of highland chocobos, a breed only found in the northern mountains of Baron. His linens were soft and smooth, threads of cotton so finely spun that only nobles and royalty could afford the luxury of their comfort.

He sat up to take in the rest of the room, still unable to look out at the glaring, sunlit world outside the window. The room was not large, but with minimal furnishings it seemed quite spacious. A simple table with two chairs, a vase with a wilted rose hunched over the brim resting wearily upon it. On the far wall was a tall square table with a washbowl, a mirror hanging on the wall behind it. Next to the washbowl was a beautifully carved wardrobe. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk, and standing before it was a bare, wooden mannequin for displaying armor. Beside it was an empty weapon rack.

 _Where am I?_ Confusion was the only feeling that he could manage at the moment. The environment was unknown, yet eerily familiar. His eyes had finally adjusted to the light, and he took the opportunity to peer out the window in hopes of gaining some clarity. What he saw was at once enlightening and perplexing. _I am in Baron?_

A wisp of wind blew through the window, a pleasant fragrance following it, along with the strange sensation of a presence. Kain turned quickly to find a woman standing in the middle of the room. Kain found her strikingly beautiful, a face that exuded both strength and grace, skin as flawless as a master-crafted opal sculpture. The pale ochre of her hair seemed to swirl down her left shoulder like a whirlwind, falling to a sharp point at her exposed navel. Her white silk robes covered just enough to leave Kain's imagination churning, and they seemed to sway lightly in a constant breeze. Kain was unsure what to think of her, but her demeanor seemed warm and inviting.

"You're awake," she spoke with a soft, familiar voice. It was a dulcet sound that likely steered men to her bidding, which Kain found slightly alarming. And yet, he couldn't help wanting to hear it again. "We were beginning to worry you might not recover."

"What happened?" Kain spoke groggily, not having used his voice in what felt like weeks. "I do not recall how I got here."

"You were mortally wounded in the battle at Mist," the woman said as she gently made her way to the bedside, taking a seat next to Kain. "A search party was able to recover your body, and Master Golbez has breathed new life into you."

"Master…" Kain said, suddenly overtaken by an upwelling of visions he couldn't grasp . He had to shut his eyes tight as he began collecting any memories he could of the past. He recalled only the voice, the voice that filled him with the incredible power, giving him a renewed vigor. He opened his eyes and turned to the beautiful siren beside him. "Where is he now?"

"He awaits you in the throne room," she replied, though her voice suggested he should be in no hurry to leave. "You may wish to rest a bit more if feel you need more time. I can…help you relax."

Kain felt a gentle hand moving beneath the sheet, stroking his inner thigh. It sent a blissful shiver up his spine, arousing the hairs on his neck. He was suddenly aware that he had been left in the bed completely stripped of clothing. While the sensations were hard to deny, he was in no mood to be toyed with. He stood up quickly, walking with purpose to the wardrobe in hopes that appropriate clothing lay hidden inside. He could hear a huff, followed by a bluster of wind within the room. He turned back towards the bed to find that she was gone, just the flutter of a bird perched on the window chirping to the morning sun.

 _Was that just my imagination?_ Kain wondered, unsure of how anyone could appear and disappear so quickly. He pushed the thought aside for the moment as he turned back to the wardrobe, only to see the woman standing next to it, smiling seductively. Kain was a bit more wary now, as he was beginning to see that this woman was more than she seemed.

"Might I suggest something in a darker shade to go with your disposition?" she spoke with a flirtatious jest. He could not deny her beauty, and part of him wanted to reciprocate the banter, but he maintained his focus, even as her eyes lustfully ran up and down his bare body.

"Please, leave me be," Kain replied coldly. "I only wish to speak to Golbez."

"Well then, I can only advise you to be respectful of our master," she said with a more serious tone. "He gave you a new life, and he can easily strip you of more than your clothes if he so wishes." Her playful smile then returned, and with a swift movement she was pressed up against him, her lips grazing his ear as she spoke. "But I personally think that is far enough."

And with that she disappeared into the air, only the brief gust of wind beforehand as a sign of her impending departure. Kain stood there in wonder as he tried to make sense of what had just happened, and how he had arrived back in the castle at Baron. He wasn't even sure which room he was in, as he did not recognize any part of it. These thoughts bounced back and forth as he donned a white linen shirt and tan linen slacks. A pair of leather sandals rested in the bottom of the wardrobe, and Kain found them immeasurably more comfortable than the boots he was used to wearing.

He made his way to the washbowl, filling it from the carafe beside it with cool water to wash his face. He glanced in the mirror after splashing the refreshing liquid on his dry skin. His hair was a bit disheveled as it ran rampant down to his shoulders. He ripped a piece of his linen shirt from the tail to tie his hair back into a short, loose ponytail, taming the ragged mane. He tucked the tail of his shirt in, and glanced in the mirror once more, feeling rejuvenated. He hadn't noticed the dark, billowing fog hiding in the pupils of his eyes.

Before making his leave, he reached into the wardrobe once more to grab a blue suede waistcoat, its color reminiscent of his armor. As he made his way to the stairwell he noticed the Baron coat of arms hanging above the doorway, and below it a sign etched into a gold plaque that read: Reserved for the Captain of the Red Wings. Below that was a framed edict on royal papyrus, the King's seal emblazoned above elegant calligraphy issuing command of the fleet to _Sir Kain Highwind, Commanding Officer, Knights of the Dragon_. Kain's eyes were alight with realization.

 _Is this possible?_ Kain was trying to think of how this mistake had been made. In the search for answers he stumbled across a memory of Cecil's rank as Captain being stripped by the King, and his subsequent treason in Mist. The thought of Cecil quickly repulsed him, but there was a feeling of satisfaction that he now had usurped his rival. _His Majesty must have realized my true loyalties rest here in the Kingdom of Baron, and has rewarded me with this._

A smile began to stretch across his lips as things seemed to be falling perfectly into place, and he started to strut with renewed confidence down the stairwell. The housekeeper was tending to a fire at the bottom floor of the tower, preparing what smelled like a delicious meal on the fire. When she noticed him descending the last flight of stairs, she stopped what she was doing and bowed on a knee to him.

"Lord Kain, I am your humble servant, Sera," she introduced herself, never looking at him directly. "I have made you breakfast, My Lord."

"Thank you, but I have no time for food," Kain said with haughty urgency. His status in the kingdom had already given his ego a great inflation, and he found speaking to this woman an insufferable burden. "In the future, do not speak to me unless spoken to."

"Yes, of course, My Lord."

Sera never stood from her bow, her face never leaving its timid glance at the stone floor. Kain said nothing more and left the tower, eager to get to the throne room and speak to the man that had wrenched him from the grip of death. The castle looked all too familiar now, walking the parapet to the chamber doors seemed like a return to everyday life, with one major exception. Soldiers and Royal Guards saluted him at every turn. Never had Kain been given so much respect by soldiers of Baron, as the Knights of the Dragon were still a fledgling regiment in the military, easily overshadowed by the venerable Order of the Dark Sword. He smiled, but never returned the salute, assuring them that he was far too important to be bothered with such things. By the time he had reached the doors to the throne room he felt like the King himself. He was sure that he would lead the kingdom of Baron into many victorious battles at the helm of the Red Wings, and was eager to impress.

The Royal Guard parted the doors into the antechamber, informing Kain that His Majesty and Lord Golbez were awaiting his presence. Kain stopped just short of the two golden-gilden doors, encrusted with dazzling jewels. The last time he had walked through those doors he was defending a man that he no longer called a friend. The thought of being a part of his treasonous actions put a twist in his stomach that soon flared into a cold fire. His breathing quickened and he could feel a deep hatred fueling a magnificent energy within him. It was a righteous feeling, and it honed his mind like a grindstone working a dagger to a fine edge.

"Lord Kain, are you alright?" one of the Royal Guards asked, Kain seemingly in a trance.

"I am more than alright," Kain replied, smiling devilishly at the guard. "Tell His Majesty and Lord Golbez that I am ready to see them."


End file.
